Hogwarts' Secrets: Hello
by LaniAhava
Summary: Book 1. Harri went from freak to witch who befriended Ron and Hermione. The trio learn things are not what they seem and others is just is. Hogwarts is no exception. From trying to fulfill their wishes to bothersome brothers to strange teachers, the trio try to make do. They only hope they can finish their education without dying or worse expelled.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This is an AU with FemHarry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Prologue**

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

A thick crimson liquid splattering on the stone floor echoing the almost empty cell. Green eyes flashed as they opened. Even as the voice was soft and rasping it echoed, "Ron? Hermione?"

There was silence, but a shift of chains echoed through the silence after the voice's echo silenced.

"Harri?" a young, but spoke of age beyond her years asked.

"This is it eh?" a hint a smirk could be heard by his voice.

"Feels like deja vu, no?" Harri laughed humorlessly, "Though seperated by cells, at least we are together, " a small smile can be heard within the youngest's soft voice.

"No wands, no food, no way to find out who is the next idiot to talk to us..." Ron began to list rather mechanically.

"What happen to the stragistic Sli-" Hermione began to protest.

"Oi! I'm just stating facts to see what to work with, give me time!" hissed the read head.

* * *

"Foolish children, your allies have fallen, your precious school is nothing, but a mere memory," began Voldemort.

"More just a memory than a teenage angst diary, like really what kind of self-respecting villain carries a diary?" Ron retorted as he interrupted his all pathetical dark lord. Said lord twitched, annoyed as his death eaters shook either of fear or laughter.

"Must be a therapy thing you know, or so says one of my psychology books," Hermione put in nonchalantly, while Harri mock pity shook her head.

"You see Tommy, you lost, you have **nothing left** and whatever choice you make tonight, you'll** lose**," Harri with her chin up and glared defiantly at the man who made her grow up faster not able to enjoy the childhood, which she prays others will able to after this nightmare ends.

"SILENCE!" It seemed he felt disturbed at his young nemesis words, but made his choice as he lifted his wand.

"Prepare to die! HAHAHAHA!" a crazed woman who once a upon a time looked beautiful till judgment was placed upon her. She urged her fellow dark cloaked beings to point their wands to the tied trio of young teenagers.

"Shall we go with a bang?" a mischievous browned hair girl murmured to her two best friends who sync together creating golden barrier unseen to the naked eye.

"On _their _signal we do _it_," the strategic young teen smirked, then both looked at their youngest companion between them. The youngest teen bitterly smiled, "Better shield up till then."

"Avada Kedavra!" All the Death Eaters yelled gleefully around them. A large green light flashed combining with other deathly painful spells toward the trio as they prayed their plans worked.


	2. Chapter 1-Freedom Zoo

**A/N: So begins the **Hogwarts' Secrets: Hello** as it will be POV of Harri, FemHarry. Warning: Some events will be out of order from the books, some expanded or not appear. Happy Reading!  
****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**  
**Freedom Zoo**

A ten-year old child going toward eleven in a couple of weeks was awoken to the wondrous shrieks of her Aunt Petunia, "GET UP YOU FREAK! IS MY DEAR DUDIKINS BIRTHDAY! YOU KNOW THE TRILL!"

Quickly getting ready with just a small light bulb, little Harriet James Potter or Harri (for some reason her babysitter Mrs. Figg insists to call her Jamie) shot out of her room, ahem her cupboard under the stairs, barely washed her hands in the kitchen sink and began cooking.

Her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were cuddling their son, Dudley showing off his presents, who was complaining it was less than the year before. Harri resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead push up her rather large glasses and messaging her head from the headache of Dudley's tantrums. She was careful not to rub her lightning shape scar that sting a little when she rubs it too hard. She stood near the stove watching the food she was cooking cool off as Harri waited that her family asked for thirds.

Of course she took the tantrum moment to sneak some breakfast even if she was leaving soon to Mrs. Figg, who couple years back was her neighbor until she moved to town to buy a board house named Chrysalis. There she loved it meeting strange people of different races, and by races was species: sad freed elves, some goblins if she was lucky, nice werewolves, quiet vampires, though the veela were funny when any male species passed by them. Though Mrs. Figg insisted they were just pulling her leg, they are just part of some weird year-round convention and like to dress up. Harri doesn't believe her, but pretends anyways. Not to mention this past year she was helpful to Harri on hiding a precious treasure she found in the attic one clean-up day...

Her aunt left her uncle to deal with Dudley to answer the phone that rang just after she finished her sneaked breakfast. She heard her aunt groaned and a rapid complaint, but Harri complained seeing that it was a coming occurrence. Well it was until the next conversation was rather interesting.

Her aunt hanged up and glared all of its worth at Harri, who didn't flinched. After all it was her Uncle Vernon she is most afraid of even if she stood defiantly and had not cried for almost three years for his abuse. Could be worse though, she thought as her Aunt yelled at her Uncle, "Vern dear!"

"What?!" He was in the middle of almost calming down Dudley.

"The cat lady with that hotel of misfits called that she broke her leg," explained her Aunt. Harri notice Dudley flinched. Harri thought back couple of days ago during Harri Hunting season that while she ran, her cousin threw a skateboard at her and missed, but somehow it landed upright. As Harri turned a corner, she heard it roll and a scream when something crack and she knew whatever cracked was not a skateboard. Harri ran toward nearest police officer, knowing that Dudley and his gang were going to ditch the poor victim, and pointed out the situation. _Thank goodness that officer was new or he wouldn't believe me because of my "reputation_," thought Harri.

"So?" Uncle felt dread and Dudley thinking karma is out to get him.

"She can't have Harri there," began Aunt Petunia.

"WHAT?!" Both father and son yelled as the father went on, "She'll need all the help she can get and Harri needs to work there to pay off her dues! Besides, this year I didn't get the month off because I didn't get a bonus." Harri blinked not use to the idea that her family vacation of leaving the little town while she stayed and help with Mrs. Figg in Chrysalis and wanted to read the other journals may be cancelled. She sighed as the parents bickered and Dudley paled. After a while it was decided that they will go to the zoo along with some of Dudley's friends.

"Harri too?!" Dudley stood up fast and wasn't a happy happy birthday boy. Harri in the other hand can hardly believe it. Even if she liked going to Chrysalis, she could never leave to visit other places. Meanwhile Uncle Vernon agreed with his son.

"You seriously consider leaving her here with no one keeping her _freakishness_ in checked?" Aunt Petunia asked. Harri felt she was missing something here, but not sure what.

"...Fine," turning to his niece he hissed, "no funny business." Harri only nodded not trusting her mouth that might ruin her chances to go.

* * *

Harri immediately went straight to the reptile section, after her caring, sharing family bought ice cream. But hey lucky her, she able to eat the one ice cream sand lady "mistakenly" given them even if they ordered it. Once she reached there Harri looked around and glad she sees no one she anyone she knows. Here, where especially giggling girls will not come, giving what is here, will point out her disgrace to the reputation as a girl and sneered, glaring with disgust with her. Well is not her fault she gets hand me downs from her cousin who happen to be a "big" boy. As she entered the snake exhibit she duck into a corner when she notice her cousin and friends tapping the glass of a snake. Thankfully they became bored and left. Harri casually walked toward the snake and looked at him/her then at the description.  
"Born in captivity," she muttered to herself. The young girl glanced at the snake and faintly heard hissing as she spoke, but ignore it, "Mussst be tiring to be ssstuck and not able to go to placccesss," she said almost to herself.

"Indeed Speaker," the snake answered.

At this Harri's bright green eyes widen and looked around if anyone was watching, "You can ssspeak?"

The snake seemed to chuckle, "Of course, Ssspeaker, but the problem is you humansss no longer ssspeak to usss back."

Harri blinked, staring at the amused snake. Before Harri asked another question, she was shoved to the side. She softly groaned and looked up. Her cousin and gang returned. They seemed not understand the profanities the snake hissed at them as children exclaimed happily, "Look its moving!" They were tapping the glass annoying the snake. Harri was not amused, almost furious glaring at them as she watch a creature who couldn't defend themselves being picked on.

There was a pop as the glass of the snake's exhibit(and the other exhibits around the zoo she later learned) disappeared. For a split second there was silent horror, then chaos rampaged. There was a stampede of mix of people and animals. Harri flatten herself to the wall to not be trampled.

"DAD!" Apparently the glass returned after the snake escaped and trap Dudley behind it.

"Opps," Harri said. Unfortunately when she turned to her Uncle, whose glared was murderous. Yep no funny business indeed.

**A/N: For those who are confused the prologue is about 5 years in the future of chapter 1. Review to ask questions or comment and I will do my best to answer at the end of the next chapter. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2-Magical Letters

**A/N: Hello everyone! So begans the what Dursleys will say even **freakier...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2  
Magical letters**

After a couple of weeks after the great heist at the zoo, Harri still sore from her punishment (surprisingly she was mysteriously mostly healed ). She rubbed her eyes once more, happy that at least no knives were involved or her face. What a relief.

Then she felt a premonition something big will happen soon. A beginning of something...?

She shook her head and checked the time and notice it was early. Harri decided to clean her little cupboard while wishing she kept at least one of her mother's journals, instead of stashing them away in a trunk she somehow sneaked out to Mrs. Figg for safe keeping. After all with her luck of keeping precious items close to her had a tendency of being destroyed one way or another, so she can't risk it. Though she does wonder on the first journals mentioning something about her mother's best friend Severus Snape...

"WAKE UP YOU SILLY GIRL! UP!UP!UP!" her dear Aunt Petunia screeched interrupting her train of thought. Harri heard the tell-tell noise of her locks being unlocked. Carefully Harri opened the door and notice how distracted her aunt told her the chores of the day and staring at the front door warily. Harri looked what she was looking at, but she was roughly pulled out and told her start the morning. Harri stood there staring at the door as she heard her aunt go back to her room. The young girl shrugged and began to cook breakfast.

* * *

Harri fought the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust as she stared at the sink which had _something_ in it. She stared as she hoped the answer will come to her, but nothing. She saw her aunt coming into the kitchen and Harri not realizing breaking the few and important rules in Dursley household asked, "What is that?"

Her aunt glared at her and for a while Harri began to doubt she will be answered.

"Your uniform."

Harri stared at the _uniform_ and then her glaring aunt, "Well it fits with my image of being trouble for sure."

Her aunt glared a little longer before she left the kitchen and leaving the girl alone. Harri was even more confused. Her aunt seems to be off today. Especially as she mentally flinched not realizing then what could have happen if her aunt was her usual self for breaking one of the unspoken rules which consists of:

_1. Don't ask questions  
2. If anything freaky happens blame the Freak  
3. Never say the m-word (she learn the hard way to never say "magic" related words)  
4. Dudley is always first, then mom and dad and if any pets then the Freak._

Nevertheless, she will never let them break her, which is why April first is prank day and makes a game out of it to see how long and who will find out first. Punishment was really worth it, fake mirrors, crazy phone call and messing up Harri Hunting. Then again..._Well not completely break me_, she thought as she pulled out the wrinkled uniform and once more see it was too large for her far too petite body. Who was she kidding as she tried to stop getting hopeful at the thought of not going to same school with Dudley lest of all her aunt and uncle interfering of her making_ friends. _She stared at the metal reflective toaster on the counter. Harri only saw a little servant girl with a strange lightning scar on her forehead with large green eyes magnified by her too large, broken glasses.

"Who will ever befriend a _freak_ like _me_," she murmured to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the thumping on the stairs. Harri quickly went to finished her chores.

* * *

Dudley was trying out the "school-issued" baton and Harri was using her "self-preservation" dodging skills as she set up dinner for the Dursleys. During the end of dinner, Uncle Vernon yelled as he thumb through the newspaper, "Dudley! Get the post!"

"Make Harri get it!" responded Dudley annoyed at not able to land a hit to his cousin. The girl mentally sighed and did a mental countdown, 3, 2, 1...

"You heard him Freak!" cue her uncle's bellow.

Harri ignored her nervous aunt as said aunt went surprisingly at the sink to start with the dishes. Harri mechanically went to pick the mail to separate the mail and the advertisements. She went through a couple of advertisements, 3 letters from Aunt Marge enjoying her vacation with her dogs, a letter for Harriet Potter; Cupboard Under The Stairs, a couple of bills...wait back up! A letter for her?! A dazed Harri walk back to the table dropping off absentmindedly all the mail on the table. Harri turned the envelope and began to break a strange seal when she heard a screech!

Harri barely had time to blinked to stare her aunt when, the letter was snatched from her and with surprising strength (for the record Harri was caught off guard that how such a sound that can be transmitted from her aunt) her aunt threw her into her cupboard locking it surprisingly fast. The last thing she saw was her uncle and Dudley staring in shock.

Harri wasn't sure what was more shocking: them yelling at their son to go to his room or right now with her having Dudley's second bedroom, which consisted of all Dudley's toy victims. Meanwhile, Dudley was not pleased, but surprisingly his parents ignored his protests. Weird.

Nevertheless, Harri prefers to sacrifice her luck of getting a bedroom to read her first letter that seems to freak out her relatives. Of course the situation of getting letters every day which for each day, they are increase in amount, she felt touched in a weird way at their determination. It shows to reason how freaked out they were that Harri able to eat little more and less chores for her to do. Of course the situation worsen when Sunday came along and in theory there shouldn't be any post. Well tell that to the chimney that spit out thousands of letters that Harri was a hair away of catching one. So close and yet so far, she thought sadly. This led the desperate Dursley adults to pack up and leave. Harri would have laughed that at every stop someone told them they received many letters for her, but not even then she could not get the letter, she mentally mourned her luck (she could not show it outright since who knows how desperate relatives would react). Even Dudley was disturbed at his parents' _antics_.

The Dursleys and Harri ended at an old half broken house in an island surrounded by stormy seas. The house was so cold and some areas wet with only one bedroom, which her aunt and uncle took, whereas her cousin took the couch and warm blanket. Harri in the other hand took the most dry floor and covered herself with her old jacket. She shivered and looked at her cousin digital watch (Harri got hold of his analog watch, but its so dark even with lightning she can't read it) and bit her lip feeling strange. It was July 30th 11:59:01. Less than a minute she is going to be 11 years old. Another year came to pass and living a non-existence life. Another year of wishing someone or an unknown relative whisking her away from this nightmare. She was getting tired of feeling hopeless as she doodled the dirt floor.

When she saw what she was drawing, Harri bitterly smiled. It was a birthday cake. She decided why not, and she drew eleven dashes on the cake. 30 seconds and countdown. There was a distant thunder over the stormy seas. 20 seconds. Her cousin mumbled something about creepy shadows. 10 seconds. She tried to think positive that though she was in a house with the roof threatening to fall on her, and she is cold and hungry, she at least was outside her small cupboard, outside of her house and her uncle has yet blame her. 5 seconds. It will seem the storm is overhead as the thunder sounded like its outside the door as it shook the house a little. 1 second. Harri closed her eyes ignoring everything else, wished for a different life, and blew.

The door exploded.

Harri stood up fast as Dudley screamed running to his parents room...which after a long minute no one came out. Typical they left me to be killed saving their own skins, thought Harri rather annoyed. She looked up as she tried not to look intimidated at the large shadow at the door way. There was coughing and a rather large man with black unkempt bearded stepped into the house.

"Er, 'ello th're little girl, do yeh happen to know wh're is 'arry Pott'r?" the man that when the lightning flashed showed he was wearing a huge coat and Harri bets it has millions of pockets. Then she realize the man asked a question.

"Sorry I am not allowed to speak to strangers," Harri answered trying to sound nonchalantly.

"Oh must be somewh're else," the man frowned feeling embarrassed.

"Why do you need her?" Harri was rather curious of someone took the time to find her...wait what if...

"Well had lett'r for 'im," began the man, "wait her? 'arry James Pott'r is a boy." The man took the letter out and gasped while little Harri gaped at the man because the name was familiar..."oh, mer bad its says 'arriet James Pott'r," the man laughed rather loudly, "her parents were a pair of jok'rs and Dumbl'dore laughed sayin' somethin' of surprise." Yep that's right, her full name is Harriet James Potter and now she can read her letter. Hopefully her relatives are too scared to come out and ruin her chance. She looked up to the man and decided to take a risk, "Sorry mister I lied, since I wasn't sure you were dangerous, I, um, am Harriet James Potter." The giant man walked to her shaking the little house and went down to her eye level. He reached toward the little girl, who flinched making the man frowned. He tried again, but slowly with unthreatening manner, he slowly lifted her bangs and stared at her face. "What do yer know, yer are 'arriet, yer look just like yer fath'r crazy black hair and looks, but," he looked rather teary as he focus on her eyes whispered almost broken, "yer eyes...just like yer mum." Harri felt a warm sensation in her nearly empty stomach as she asked in soft tones, "You knew my parents?"

"Aye little lassie ther went to Hogwarts did yeh know?" He stood up laughing, but froze when Harri asked, "Hogwarts? What does a pig and warts do with anything?" He saw how honest and serious she asked, but before he ask what she meant her relatives came in screaming.

"OH NO! SHE IS NOT GOING TO _THAT_ PLACE!" Aunt Petunia looked furious, but her Uncle was purple with rage, "LET ALONE PAYING IT! ENOUGH WE HAVE TO TAKE HER IN!" Harri ducked behind the giant man trembling, wondering may be her luck just run out.

"Me see how it is," he murmured and glance down to Harri who looked up gripping his coat, "Dumbl'dore knows best, but me try." Harri stared at the man wondering what would he do. He pulled something out of his large coat making the Dursleys take a step back. It was a pink umbrella. They laughed, but Harri knows from experience that nothing ever what it seems. Harri's eyes darken as she thought, Especially rumors, its best to know most facts before judging.

"Laugh now Dursleys, but have yer forgotten what me can do to yeh?" he grinned mischievously as he pointed his umbrella to a fireplace and suddenly there was a fire going. At this display her relatives froze. Now Harri was curious. Is this one of those things they knew, but afraid to tell her, but what? And where did the fire coming from?

"Now 'arri, what do yer know of Hogwarts?"

"First I heard it from you," Harri looking down ashamed as she let go of his coat. When she looked up, she saw he was furiously looking at the paled face of her relatives who were trying to become one with the wall behind them. Harri tugged his coat, "Mister I never did catch your name."

"Eh? Sorry, me name's Hagrid, nice to meet yeh 'arriet," he beamed kindly to her. Harri judging with her rarely-failed gut feeling, trusted the giant man, Hagrid,"Its Harri with an 'i'," she smiled shyly. Somehow those few seconds away from Hagrid's glare gave them bravery or simply they were stupid (Harri secretly thought the latter) and yelled, "THAT FREAK IS A MENANCE AND WE ARE NOT LETTING HER LEARN MORE OF IT AFTER WE TRIED TO STAMP IT OUT OF HER!".

"YEAH! END UP LIKE MY SISTER AND BLEW HERSELF UP WITH THAT FREAK OF A HUSBAND THEIR OWN HOUSE!"

"Blew up?!" This was news to Harri, "You told me they died in a car crash! And what is this me learning more of?" Harri was not that stupid, she notice something was not right with her among other things.

"CAR CRASH?!" Hagrid was floored and growled, "Wouldn't be surprise she know nothin'!"

Harri felt insulted, "I know stuff, is just I am not allowed to show I'm good at school."

Hagrid waved his hand dismissedly, "Not what meant, meant magic." At this Harri narrowed her eyes and looked to her frozen relatives who were torn to attack or be silent. Harri felt the answer was the tip of her tongue, but it did not matter since Hagrid went blunt on her.

"Yer a witch, 'arri," Hagrid said it almost fast as if afraid he might get interrupted.

"I'm a what?" Harri's mind went blank.

"SHUT IT! SHUT IT! DON'T TELL HER! YOU'LL GIVE HER MORE POWER!" Aunt Petunia was hold back by Uncle Vernon who was griting his teeth. Harri knew his look though, he lost this battle, but she did not win the war. Harri would have gulped, but was processing what Hagrid confessed.

"A witch? But how...I'm just Harri," began the confused girl.

"Well jus' 'arri, did anythin' incredible or impossible 'appen around yer?" he asked. Harri looked away and thought about the mini pranks that normally will be impossible to pull off like the fake mirrors, or during Harri Hunting she was being caught up, but disappear on them when in reality she appeared on a nearby roof not knowing how. She looked up rather hopeful. Hagrid in the meantime digged into his coat with the hand not holding the umbrella and took out a crumpled envelope. Harri recognized it. It was The Letter. Feeling unusually giddy, she opened it and well explained what was Hogwarts, which is a school that will teach her magic or at least control it.

"Later when the sun is up, we going shoppin' and," he turned threatening the Dursleys, "You better not 'urt 'er or so 'elp me..."

Harri no longer paid attention as she gripped her letter tightly, instead fought the urge to cry.

I may not be a freak after all, she thought.

**A/N: Things are looking up for Harri! Next chapter will give Harri a taste of the Wizardry world. She might get a glimpse of other Hogwarts students. Will she be overwhelmed? Review for any questions, comments or even complaints :) Till next chapter of **Hogwarts' Secrets: Hello.


	4. Chapter 3-To be prepared

**A/N: Hello readers!  
The story is a little slow right now, but it will pick up next chapter. For now ****its time for school shopping and some of the Wizarding world realize the he is a she, opps :)**

**Chapter 3  
To be prepared**

Later into the late morning of July 30th, Harri woke up with a heavy coat on her. She realize what woke her was an irritated owl with a newspaper attached to is leg. Harri stared confused, until a sleepy voice somewhat boomed something about gives sickles? Harri with permission of Hagrid, took out coins out of his large coat.

She realize as she looked through the giant's coat the giant himself was cooking from the pot attached to the fired fireplace. Bacon, Harri thought as she drooled.

"Come 'ere 'arri!" laughed Hagrid and gave her a plate of bacon, but he checked the time on his watch in his coat, "Goodness! We ar' late, 'arri, bett'r hurry! Have a mission Dumbled're an' all that." He seemed to beamed like a child at the end and Harri could not help, but giggled and quickly ate.

* * *

Harri barely paid attention to her surroundings as she heard Hagrid talk about how somehow she able to stop this powerful evil wizard ("You know who? How should I know I just discovered magic is real and now you're telling me I know him?" Harri stared baffled at the giant who smiled sheepishly, "Well...his name was...can't say it." "Can you spell it out?""Er..sorry don't know how...fine, but I nev'r say it again..._Voldemort,_"he whispered the last word, twitching and somehow some people flinched nearby. Or crashed into the wall or screamed...) and now everyone knows her story except they call her The Boy-Who-Lived thinking she was born as boy. Harri frowned at that.

"Come on 'arri," Hagrid guided her to a pub named Leaky Cauldron and was busy as it was midday and everyone seemed to be in a hurry. Well until Hagrid saw Harri hesitated and called her again. The pub froze. Now Harri freaked out wondering what she did wrong.

"Haha that is funny Hagrid," a bartender began, "I thought you called the girl Harry like Harry Potter or something. Harri turned red and feeling insulted.

"Nah Tom!" Hagrid grinned mischievously and Harri felt dread, "She's 'arri Potter turns out Tha Boy-Who-Lived is Tha Girl-Who-Lived!" Tom whistled impressed and smiled apologizing for something at her. Harri stared confused and thought, I bet it will not be the last time I'm going to be confused. Suddenly she was mobbed. Harri squeaked, but was ignored as people tried to thank for her for one thing or another or grab her hand to shake it. She was glad Hagrid was a giant as he saved her from anymore praises when they rushed at the back of the pub. The pair stood there staring at a brick wall. "Um...?" Harri waited as if waiting for something and looked at Hagrid who grinned as he took out his pink umbrella. He tapped on a couple of bricks as if tapping in a code and like magic the wall glittered away. The young girl stared in awe as she saw many people dressed in robes or weird clothes. There were many shops with brooms, bookstores to name a few.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid grinned wider as he saw the girl drank the view, feeling the old magic feel atmosphere.

They started to walk to a large building. "Its tha Wizarding Bank, tha Gringotts Wizarding Bank run by goblins an' tha safest place after Hogwarts," Hagrid explained as he took her to a window where a bored looking small goblin stood. He spoke in a serious-like air to the goblin "I need the package in Vault..." Harri stopped paying attention as she looked around amazed at the architecture and turned to see Hagrid calling her, "Come along 'arri." They went deeper into the bank and took the elevator down. Once there another goblin in front of a cart raised his eyebrow at the pair who in turned stared at him.

"Er sorry mister Goblin for the wait," for measure she bowed thinking of the few goblins she seen at Chrysalis, something about giving them respect. "Griphook, Miss Harriet James Potter." Harri guessed the goblin was stating his name to her. They went to a nearly empty vault that had only strange small package. Before Harri asked what it was they took off to her vault.

"So I have money?" Harri stared incredulous at the small mount of gold coins thinking back of how she was a burden and wasteful of money to provide her. Yet here in the Wizarding world she even has an account! Griphook raised an eyebrow at her, "Of course Miss Potter and you have more for gratitude of your victory." Harri gaped at the goblin, "Pardon Griphook for my ignorance, but how is that possible?"

"Miss Potter if I may be bold, I advise you to ask for an advisor for your monetary transaction for someone of your stature is very necessary and beneficial for our bank as well as yourself."

"So..." Harri shook herself and tried to pull any dignity she had, "If is possible to appoint you Griphook, after all you did point out my problem now, of course if you wish." Griphook somehow stared at her looking for any deceit and smirked rather feral at her, "I never meet such a respectful witch, it will be my honor." Harri grinned feeling she made the correct choice. She looked for Hagrid since she didn't hear him as she took some of her money for shopping for her school supplies. She found him in the cart looking a little green. Seems like only her and her newly-financial advisor like the roller coaster of the Vault Caverns ride.

As they left the bank, Harri notice a young man with no hair staring rather intently at the bank. Hagrid looked curiously at what caught the girl's attention and called out, "Quirinus! Proffessor Quirrell!" but the man ignored him and entered the bank. "Hm, poor fell'w," Hagrid sadly shook his head, but stopped still feeling sick.

"Why?"

"Never been tha same afta' his trip, always out of it or stutterin' somethin' about hags or vampires or somethin'," unsure of the cause and somewhat swaying Hagrid took Harri into Diagon Alley.

* * *

It took much convincing, but somehow Harri convinced Hagrid to go rest since he still felt woozy from the cart in the Vault Caverns. They were going to meet up at Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor.

Now as she hold on her school list of supplies, she went to buy a trunk. As she spoke with the man in charged, she realized the trunk she found at the attic at the Dursleys was also magical and gladly took a copy of different features a trunk can have. May be I might find something interesting in mom's trunk, Harri thought as she choose her own trunk.

Next up books and robes, Harri thought looking at her list. She looked around and saw the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop. Just before she went in she saw a silver or is it plantinum haired boy trying to looked dignified and get attention to a man with the same hair color. Unfortunately for the boy was failing as he was ignored. They boy quickly masked his hurt expression. Harri thought, So even in the magical world things never change...

She quickly went into the store and was immediately fitted. She filled out paperwork for labeling her clothes for some reason, but the lady who glanced at him choked and stared what Harri not helping thinking it was toward her forehead. What is so great about my scar...oh. She remembered Hagrid said something about that Voldemort fellow marking her after dying or as Hagrid hoped he is wrong, disappeared. She was hugged tightly by the crying woman who muttered thanks to her for saving her family. After that awkward exchange for Harri, she quickly left the store and went book shopping.

Harri entered the Flourish and Blotts shop for her books and crashed into an older boy with kind grey eyes and brown hair. "Woah there, you alright?" He gave her a hand to help Harri get up.

"Thank you, sir," Harri looking down embarrassed. The boy good naturedly waved his hand, "Nah it was just an accident." He stared at her as Harri prayed that she had her bangs covering her scar.

"First year at Hogwarts?" he asked and Harri nodded eagerly as she kept looking around the store. She didn't notice the older boy's amused expression.

"First time knowing magic as well?" Harri looked up to the boy sheepish at forgetting she was still part of the conversation and nodded, "You know if you read your books ahead of time you might get some of the things," the older boy pondering out loud. He winked at her, "some remedial books especially potions since the potion master at Hogwarts is very...ah strict," he laughed nervously at the end as if remembering something painful. He waved good bye at her as she went to order her books and took the recommendation at heart.

* * *

Now for the best part! mentally squealed Harri as she looked for a shop for wands. She found it and like the whole Alley, it looked ancient. The Ollivander's Wand Shop had a stick that she suspects is a wand as a display. Harri pushed the door and felt a strong wave of something go through her. Nostalgic and powerful. She carefully and as quietly as possible entered the wand store not wanting to disrupt it.

"Ah been waiting Miss Harriet Potter," a voice behind her spoke making her jumped. She didn't even heard him within the stifling silence at all!

"Hello?" Harri greeted feeling a little intimated as she faced an elderly man. She felt strong power and wisdom and knew this was not just any old man and felt he might be older. He just smiled with a far off look and spoke in a strange voice nor old or young, "Shall we begin the search of the wand?" His eyes twinkled madly at her. Harri gulped.

For what seemed like an hour they went through many boxes of wands and with each quick wave of no response, Harri began to panic as the man grinned more excitedly.

"I wonder..." He left disappearing around an aisle and suddenly was behind her making her jump. This man is having too much fun doing that, Harri thought annoyed as his eyes show amusement. He opened a normal, but very dusty box and let Harri take it out. She felt a strange tinge go through her and a strange whirwind formed about her. Just as sudden it happen the shop looked the same and the boxes were organized once more. For a second Harri thought she imagine the whole thing especially when she found herself alone.

"Very curious indeed," again Harri jumped as she turned to the voice and found the elderly man putting away the last box and stared at her hand then her forehead. She then realize she still was wielding her wand.

"What is curious?" Harri asked exasperated. He just smiled knowingly, "Wands are very curious things, they, after all chooses the wizard or witch in this case," he said as an after thought, "you cannot reach your full potential otherwise." He went on and getting closer to her rather mysteriously, "Even more so, wands act strangely when in contact of another of the same wood and core such as yours which consists of a phoenix feather same as the one wielded by the one you gave you that scar." Harri frowned at the thought forming with this information. "I expect great things from you as _he _done though his were terrible, great, but terrible." Before Harri can comment the man told her her wand's charge and quickly left the store to meet up with Hagrid.

* * *

Harri didn't order anything as she wait for Hagrid. She was glad she got hold of her trunk first to put all her school supplies in it and not carry it everywhere. She still a little annoyed when she learned she can't use magic outside of her school. How will she learn anything?! Her pondering was interrupted by a hoot. Harri turned around and saw Hagrid carrying a cage with a beautiful white-snow owl.

"'arri I kind of got yer a owl as a birthday present," he said rather embarrassed as he sat down and took something out of his coat. Harri didn't pay attention only focused at the owl as she got her out carefully. The owl softly hooted at her and nibed her ear. Harri giggled and petted her soft feathers as the owl straighten herself looking pleased with herself. Harri shook her head in amusement and notice a cake on the table.

"What is that for?"

"Er, see her' 'arri, I wasn't too sick, since I went to see Mrs. Weasley and help me bake yer a cake, and yeah...," he didn't able to finish his rambling as Harri rushed to hugged him thanking him fervently. Surprisingly the owl as well.

After it was almost night, all too soon she returned with the Dursleys who by now have returned to their normal and respectable house. Before leaving Hagrid gave her a train ticket and told her take the Hogwarts Express to go to school. He also threaten again the Dursley from his earlier threat of not hurting Harri. Freaking out they nodded.

She couldn't wait for September first as she laid on her bed with her owl flying around her room.

* * *

**A/N: I will like to thank you**_ Kireah _**and**_ The hazel-eyed bookworm _**for being the firsts on their favorite and following this story. But now the story will start to pick up with familiar characters and ideals tested...Till next chapter: ****_Sorting Surprise!_**


	5. Chapter 4-Sorting Surprise!

**A/N: Hello Readers, so it has been two weeks or something? ****At last she is going to meet _them_ along with some students. **

**Chapter 4**  
**Sorting Surprise!**

Harri marked off the last day of summer before September 1st on her handmade calendar. She stood there grinning as she quickly went to Hedwig, who is her newly named owl given by Hagrid. Hedwig hooted happily as she was treated by owl treats as Harri petted her soft white feathers.

The little girl went to her small dresser taking out her over-sized clothes into her new trunk and looked around and remembered about her books (she read them at least twice, but her head throbbed from information overload) hidden within her dirty laundry away from her magic-hating relatives' eyes. Though the remedial potions book was helpful, for example by stirring the direction of the potion or how one cuts the ingredient makes all the difference.

She still felt disturbed at the bookstore when she passed by large wall of books dedicated to Harry Potter, The life of the Boy-Who-Lived, and biographies with "real photos". To think she already thought magic was strange, but this was one was a new level in a weird "stalk-ish" strange way and she was not amused, especially since those photos were fake. For crying out loud she's a girl not a boy or weirder; her age is wrong, defeating some imaginary enemies or something else absurd. Naturally she quickly bought the necessary books and left red-faced as some of the workers or owners of shops she passed stared at her curiously.

Before Harri fell asleep, she wonders may be, just may be she might actually have friends who also have...magic.

* * *

Little Harri Potter stood by herself abandoned at the train station between Platform 9 and 10, looking around for help. Harri sighed feeling sick to her stomach with nerves of not knowing what to do.

To think this morning she was excited to not only able to convince her uncle to drive her to the train station, but she is going to Hogwarts! She berated herself as she should have realize as she showed her ticket to her uncle to convince him, it became too easy for her to get a ride. The last thing she saw when her uncle left was his cruel laughter. The girl began to feel the tell-tell signs of incoming panic attack when she heard saw it.

A family of red heads with a couple of trolleys with owls. Transfixed, Harri pushed her trolley with her things and Hedwig as she heard the mother's questioning her children, "...goodness, we're late again! What is the train number again...?"

"Platform 3/4," piped the youngest child.

Harri desperate went to the family meekly, "Excuse me, ma'm..." The mother turned to the fidgeting hesitating girl stared at her and her trolley, "Ah first time at Hogwarts, dearie?" Harri blushed at the soft demeanor of the woman who made Harri uncomfortable to be at end of a kind person question. She nodded not trusting her mouth at the mother's question.

The mother just beamed at her and gave her instructions, "So is Ronald here," at this a rather tall, but seems the youngest boy protested as his mother went on, "alright, dearie, first we would let Percy show you how is done and you go with Ronald." Harri nodded mutely again as she watched a rather stiffly with his all dignity pushed his trolley into the wall as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Harri stared in morbid fascination awaiting for the crash, but blinked in shock as Percy disappeared into the wall. She would have kept gaping as she heard twin snigger behind her. Harri turned red-faced embarrassed as Ronald yelled at them stop being mean, "Please excuse these two pranksters," he whispered to her ashamed as he stood next to her. They both waited until the boy's mother gave them the signal.

All too soon Harri went through the barrier only to see a large train. Harri beamed feeling butterflies in her stomach. She turned to notice the red-haired family telling each other goodbye, so she quietly left to not interrupt. Ignoring all other families hugging and tear faced parents sending off their children, Harri swallowed a hard lump in her throat as she quickly climbed the train. Of course its easier said than done as she had problems lifting her trunk when suddenly felt lighter.

"Hiya firstie!" a older boy behind her helping pull up her things in her trolley

"Need any help?" a similar voiced boy next to her said. Harri looked around and stared at them wary, but grateful. They were the twins from earlier, but since they sound sincerely helpful, she nodded. After they were done Harri thank them as she pushed her bangs back feeling sweat on her brow. She heard a gasped and looked up to shock faced twins.

"Blimey George!" One freckled red-haired twin began.

"She has the same scar as.." the other trailed off.

"Harry Potter!" They spoke in unison. Harri frowned in confusion and huffed, "You people shouldn't assume things."

"True you too scrawny," smirked George's twin.

"And you are a girl," \Fred nodded in mock-seriousness.

"Er..that is not what I meant, I am Harriet Potter, the so-called Boy-Who-Lived, the papers and stuff assumed that I was born as a boy," Harri sighed again. Taking advantage as the twins processed this, Harri walked through the train.

After a while Harri realize all this space can be explored without being told off by the Dursleys. With that thought she walked all the way as close as possible to the front of the train and then walked all the way back passing many excited students, hiding from the twins who was with another dark-skinned students snickering at a mysterious box. Once she reached at the end of the train Harri decided to sit and notice a part opened compartment door. Harri knocked before opening it. It was Ronald who was looking mournfully at his sandwich. Harri mentally groaned as she realized she forgot to bring lunch since she skipped breakfast, again. Ronald looked up, "Oh! Um...hello," he asked shyly.

"..hi?" Harri stood like an idiot at the doorway. The boy took pity at her and asked if she wanted to stay. Harri beamed and nodded and sat across to him. Both students-to-be looked around awkwardly, when Harri broke it, "Thanks for the help."

"Mmh, oh it was nothing, since it was all Mum and all..." kept glancing at her at the corner of his eye. Harri felt uncomfortable asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Harri began to touch her face with a hint of panic. She looked up to see him shaking in controlled laughter, "Oi!" She mock-protested. She gave him her hand, "Lets start over, my name is Harriet James Potter and yes I am the boy who lived stuff, but turns out I am a girl last I check." At this the boy froze and gaped. Harri's face fell realizing he was like everyone else. Sighing she pulled up her bangs to show him her lightning scar before he will ask for it.

"Blimey!" He began, "that must be tiring to correct that!" Harri stared and giggled.

"Er, sorry I mean um.. name is Ronald Weasley, but my friends call me Ron," he tried to cover up his blunder. Harri just smiled gratefully at him.

Just before any of the two students say anything, their compartment door open and there a girl with bushy long brown hair came in scrutinizing them before asking, "Hello do you happen to see a toad around here?" Harri stared in disbelief at such random question when Ron blurted out, "Eh? What kind of question is that?"

"Excuse me?" the standing girl blinked in surprise, but seemed, uneasy?

"You know if you wanted to sit down and stay, you could have said so?"

"What-? No! I meant to say..." spluttered the girl. Harri just shook her head amused and pulled the girl inside sitting her next to her.

"So Boy-Who-Lived, you really sure you're not a cross dresser instead?" smirked Ron. At this the girl next to Harri frowned, turned to Harri, "What does you mean?"

"Behold! Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!" Ron stood up dramatically.

"Ron!" Harri protested as she slapped his arm playfully.

"No seriously, she is a girl you know," the brown haired girl insisted.

"No seriously my name is Harriet Potter and..."

"You know is not funny to pretend to be a boy who defeated You-Know-Who," reprimanded the girl.

"But she is..!""I am!" protested Ron and Harri.

"Really liars?!" she fumed, Harri's face paled and couldn't hide her pain at being called a liar. A liar just like home and to think maybe the wizardry world would have been different. Guess some things don't change. Ron in the other hand turned red-faced angrily told her off, "That is not nice at all!"

"Well I read many books about him..."

"Oh yeah, were those books consistent?"

"Well no, but..."

"There you go then!" Ron spoke in such conviction that the case was close. The bushy haired girl huffed, but when she turned to Harri she bit her lip in guilt. Harri had her head down clutching her pants tightly, shaking as she tried to fight the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry...I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," she sigh as Harri looked up gratefully, "I guess I should leave..." The bushy girl stood up crestfallen going to the door to leave. Before she open the door Ron put in, "You know you shouldn't give up just like that, we didn't kick you out." The girl look back confused as Ron went on to explain, "Besides you have to make amends and stay till Harri says so." Both girls protested, but Ron glared at them. The bushy girl sat back down and looked over to Harri, "I will do whatever you need to make it up to you." Harri spluttered and looked to Ron for help who just shrugged.

"How about we introduce ourselves and talk about stuff..." Harri scratch her cheek as she trailed off.

"Well my name is Hermione Granger...and I am muggleborn," Hermione answered hesitantly. Both Harri and Ron introduce themselves properly and Hermione seemed to have believed her this time.

"What is muggleborn since I heard muggle, but...?" Harri asked feeling confused.

"Oh a muggleborn is a witch or wizard who have parents who are both muggles," explained Hermione losing a little of her hesitance.

"Why do I get the feeling you read all the books," Ron eyed her warily. Harri feeling a fight brewing asked, "So were those your brothers Ron?"

He blinked and smiled nervously, "Yeah, I have total of six siblings," both girls gasped in amazement, "I guess...well my oldest brother is Bill who is a cursebreaker, Charlie works with Dragons, Percy in now a prefect, my twin brothers are pranksters, but don't let it fool you they are smart, me and the first-born girl in the Weasley family in generations, my sister Ginny." The girls saw how Ron's face seemed somewhat dark before Harry said anything Hermione asked, "You feel you are under their shadow?"

"No! Of course not!" he looked away red-faced. Harri piped up, "Well now you going on your own and make a name for yourself, right?" Ron turned at gave her a small smile.

"So you guys want to make a promise then?" Hermione grinned at them who stared back at her confused. She went on, "Well this is our first year to Hogwarts, the best school to learn magic, or so I heard," she blushed, "So we should each promise to fulfill a goal by the end of our Hogwarts education in 7 years."

"That is brilliant Hermione!" Ron grinning took out his wand and stood up, "We should take our wands out and do it like the wizard and witches we are." The trio pointed their wand point toward a point in the middle of their triangle, "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley shall more than just another Weasley!"

"I, Hermione Jean Granger shall be the greatest witch of my generation," They stared at Harri who seemed to be taking a while, until she took a deep breath, "I, Harriet James Potter shall learn to live to my best of my ability." They gasped as they felt a strange energy go through them as their wands flashed. The stood there shocked. After a couple of minutes, there was an eerie silence until Ron asked Hermione, "So, Hermione why the frog?"

"Frog? Oh no! There was boy looking for it!" Harri and Ron blushed feeling ashamed thinking back how they thought she was saying it as it was an excuse to talk to them. "So lets find this frog then!" Harri nervously laughed.

* * *

After they change into their robes, they separated to find the frog, or as Hermione corrected, toad. Harri walked around looking down and asking if they had seen a toad, but some ignored her or laughed at her. Then she notice a door of a compartment opened and closed and there stood the platinum haired boy from Diagon Alley. He looked rather annoyed and frustrated as he glanced at the door compartment not noticing her yet. Harri would have passed him, but she remembered her promise to live a little. Mustering some courage she went to the boy and greeted with a question, "Unwanted company?"

The boy looked up surprised until he put on a mask, "I do not know whatever you talking about."

"They can't hear you know since they think you left, no?" Harri whispered to him. He tried to ignore her, but Harri blurt out, "Are you a prince?" Once more the boy gaped at her and looked annoyed not bothering to mask it, he sneered, "Are you a mudblood?" Harri blinked wondering if this is a wizard insult or something and shrugged, "If you mean muggle or muggleborn, nope, last I heard both my parents are magical." He eyed her suspiciously as Harri saw even though this boy seemed rather rich, looked rather lonely and remembered how craving of attention he wanted his father (well Harri thinks is, but most likely be someone from his family), "Now that you are at Hogwarts for most of the year, you alone can end up saying the last word and _he_ wont judge you," Harri nodded to him and bid him goodbye as she found the toad, leaving behind a contemplating boy.

* * *

Harri was walking back to their compartment as she tried to cool her blushing face. A slight chubby boy thanked her fervently for finding Trevor. Harri who was never thank that much before by something she done (saving the wizardry world doesn't count since she doesn't remember much except may be a green light?). Ron and Hermione teased her as they got in the boat with other first years led by Hagrid. The trio and the other students stared in awe at the beautiful castle also known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The happy feeling left all the first years as they stood outside of the Great Hall as they waited for the stern lady, who was Professor McGonagall, led them into the castle.

"Fred and George told me we have to fight a troll to be accepted," Ron told them as they waited as they ignored behind them the outcries of ghosts or something.

"Ron," Hermione put her hands on her hips, "is not by any chance you twin brothers who happened to be pranksters?"

"Well..do you know what are we being tested on?" Ron pointed out to cover his embarrassment.

"Maybe some spell test?" Hermione sounding unsure.

"But I don't know much," Harri turned to Ron, "You're the one who grew up in a magical home, please tell us!" Ron just turned even paler and shook his head that he didn't know any.

"Well if it isn't a Weasley?" Harri turned surprised that it was the prince-like boy, but with two boys on each side of said boy as if guards of something, "if the troll test is true maybe they would have one child less to feed." Before Ron can defend himself, the prince-like boy was on the ground with his bodyguards staring down in surprise. Harri straighten herself, "Sorry my leg must have slipped, just as that comment of yours did." Harri beamed at him as she wasn't the one who just round kicked to trip his leg to make him fall on his face.

"You!" The boy gapped in surprise at Harri feeling a little betrayed. "Hello Prince!" Harri not faltering her beaming face, messing with him.

"Its Malfoy to you!" The prince-like boy glared at her.

"Whatever you say young prince," Before Malfoy could retort again Professor McGonagall was back staring at them that somehow brought silence to the hall again.

"Now if you are finished with making friends, I want all of you to stand two lines and when I call your name, you will wear a black hat and sit with your house..." The trio sighed in relief as Malfoy glared at them as Professor McGonagall explained the sorting ceremony.

* * *

"Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin," muttered Ron as if it was a mantra.

"Slytherin?" Harri blinked. Hermione frowned at her, "Didn't you heard the Sorting Hat? He or it explained it." Harri looked at her blankly, "Gryffindor is the house of the noble and brave, Ravenclaw is cleverness and wit, Hufflepuff is loyalty and hard work, and Slytherin is cunning and ambition."

"And is where rumored You-Know-Who went," whispered Ron, "My whole family went to Gryffindor you see."

"Then why worry?" Hermione pointed out. They were silent as Professor McGonagall went on with the list.

"Granger, Hermione!" They both gave her thumbs up for luck, though Ron was confused as he copied her, until Harri explained is a Muggle thing. Hermione sat on the stool as the Professor put on her an old black hat and was like that for a minute or two. What it said next left a long silence with Harri and Ron looked on horrified.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. Hermione left in shock to her house's table. At this, Ron muttered, "They never let Muggleborns in ever!"

"Times change?" Harri was worried as she notice some sneers from other Slytherins or dark looks from the older ones toward her sorted friend.

"Malfoy, Draco!" For three seconds the hat seemed to contemplate before calling out, "Slytherin!" Draco went and ignored Hermione, who sat at the utmost edge of the Slytherin table. After a while Harri's turn was next.

"Potter, Harriet!" Harri if she wasn't nervous would have given the professor credit at not breaking character as she shouted her. Which of course cannot be said at what she did hear around the Great Hall.

"Hey she's the one who beat up that Slytherin!"

"Harry Potter is a girl?!"

"She's cute!"

Harri was glad the large black hat covered her blush. Though she almost jumped at the Hat's voice. "Interesting another one."

"Pardon, what do you mean another one?" Harri trying not to speak loud as she spoke to the hat.

"Haha, child I can hear your thoughts only the surface, in a sense anyways. Though it seemed with the Slytherin girl, you along with Weasley boy took an ancient oath of Amicitia...that will be fun" he finished mischievously which Harri began to feel wary of. "Don't worry lets just say something or _someone_ needs you three's help for helping the other four's time to shine, but that would be much, much later, now though I have to sort you..."

"Anywhere would do, even Slytherin!" Harri thougth of Hermione on her own within a House that might hurt her.

"Hmm you do have cunning, but not much ambition for Slytherin, you are brave, but only if the circumstance calls for it,too curious for your own good, but...I can feel you are willing to work hard and very loyal...open-minded like _her_..." the hat went in a wistful tone, but before she can ask the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

Harri stood up and felt uneasy on her feet, feeling she been sitting on the stool for hours and went toward the table who were clapping the loudest as glanced at Professor McGonagall eyeing her strangely. Harri ran and sat with her housemates. She tried to make eye contact with Hermione, but she was looking down. Harri turned to Ron who was getting more nervous as he waited his turn.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Said boy sat on the stoll with his feet touching the ground and once more murmurs broke out since Ron too took a while as well.

"Slytherin!" At this one of the Slytherins protested but at the head table that Harri now notice the tall wizard with the long white beard that reminded her of Merlin or a powerful wizard, stared down at the Slytherin without glaring. He was silenced. Harri looked around as the wizard gave out warnings of don't go to some forbidden forest and corridor or magic in the corridors, when she spotted the group of red haired boys at the Gryffindor table. They were laughing with their housemates, yet ignoring the Slytherin's table. She tried to make eye contact with her friends, but even though both were together they just sat there subdued.

* * *

Harri barely remembered rest of the start of term feast or some of the students who introduced themselves. She tried to live a little, but she felt rather hollow for some reason and was happy to just go to bed. She went to sleep and dreamt of seeing her two friends in a strange large room similar to the huge Great Hall minus the tables. They felt a strange foreign feeling of welcoming giving them peace that night as they felt complete, even if is for a short while.

**A/N: If something is confusing I will try to explain, such as Harri is not Harry especially to show she is a girl and not a fictional Harry Potter the wizardry world thought up of. She hopes for people differentiate between a fictional character and her. The plan was the chapters are not too long or short, so I was surprise to have this chapter be very long. I think the next shouldn't be too long, length-wise.**

**Next chapter Harri be taking classes and meet an "old friend" of her parents. Till next time at Chapter 5 _Meeting the Teachers_**


End file.
